


Everybody's Favorite

by mific



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Digital Art, Domestic, M/M, Team Love in the Time of DADT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohana means family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soniclipstick (veriscence)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriscence/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Ask (I Won't Tell)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598520) by [soniclipstick (veriscence)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriscence/pseuds/soniclipstick). 



> For The Losers Big Bang 2015 - Team "Love in the time of DADT" - an illustration of a particular scene in the story.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/654959/654959_original.jpg)

 


End file.
